marie_the_cute_little_dead_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy Pants
Fluffy Pants is the pilot episode of Marie(TV series). Synopsis Carrie forces Peter to take care of her cute pet Persian cat, Fluffy Pants, while she's away. But since Marie made a bet with Jorge, Jorge challenging Marie and Peter to a game of Limbo. Plot The episode begins with Peter going to Carrie's House and went up to Carrie's room.Carrie is gonna be out of town for a pageant, gives toys, food list of rules and a carrying purse, She used it on Peter. Carrie said if he fail if anything might happens to him, anything at all,she don't know what she must do speaks in a demonic voice. Carrie ask Peter to see him after the pageant, Peter wishing Carrie luck. Peter and Fluffy Pants went to the living room to meet Marie. Marie scares Fluffy Pants by wears a mask and saying " Peek a boo" to him. Telling Peter to look at Fluffy Pants trick. Marie says" Kiss Kiss". Fluffy Pants reacted like he had Rabies or craziness, then jump into Peter's ear and bite his nerve. Marie said i'm sorry. Peter puts Fluffy Pants back to his carrying purse. Suddenly a green vortex came out of nowhere and struck to the floor making the vortex vertical than a circle. Marie ask that what is that thing. Peter puts his finger in the vortex and taste it and told Marie that its a swirling vortex of pure evil coming out of the floor. Jorge comes out of the vortex and ready to harvest or take Fluffy Pants's soul. Peter shouted that he is Santa Claus, Marie told Peter that he is not Santa Claus, he is the Grim Reaper. Peter ask Jorge that do he still get presents, Jorge said no, he came here forth cat. Peter though that he brought present for Fluffy Pants. Jorge told him that he is gonna take Fluffy Pants away. Peter then said to the North Pole. Jorge again said no. Not finishing what he said,Fluffy Pants bite his finger and ran to Peter's shirt. Jorge told Peter and Marie that he is just doing his job and its Fluffy Pants time to go. Peter not understanding what Jorge says, Marie tells Jorge to forgive Peter that he's an idiot. Jorge trying to scare Peter and Marie, then showing his legs and said that he's a walking skeleton, you should be scared. Peter borrowed Jorge's scythe and thinking that it was a hockey stick. Hitting his toy into Jorge's face. Marie encourage Jorge's work and have a cup of tea. She told Jorge that she won't allow him to take Carrie's pet cat's soul away. Jorge angrily told Marie that she must not give order to him, he has powers that she won't possibly imagine. Marie gave tea to Jorge. Jorge pleasurably accept and drinks his tea, the tea just spilling on his clothes. Peter came and Jorge forced him to give Carrie's cat to him. Marie said remember what happened someone let Carrie down,a hurted boy named Gabe said he deserve this and Carrie laugh evilly. Marie refuses to give it to him then she made a deal with Jorge to play a game with him, if he win he can take Fluffy Pants and Peter and if she and Peter win they will keep Carrie's pet cat. Jorge brag about himself that he never lose in games, Marie said that she too is the same. Jorge added something to their deal, he said that if they win he'll be a best friend forever, then he opened a portal to Limbo, were they gonna play Jorge's favorite game limbo. Jorge go first by putting the limbo stick to the most top. He bends into half and then cross. Marie too little just pass through the limbo stick without even bending. Jorge lower the limbo stick, but still Peter can pass through it. Jorge finally lower the limbo stick to the lowest point. Peter said that he couldn't pass through that low, then Jorge said he can, he start passing through the limbo stick and ask Marie that she haves any last word before she lose. Marie shouted "Kiss Kiss", Fluffy Pants did the trick that he have done to Peter in the beginning of the episode, jumping through Jorge's eyes. Letting Jorge to trip into the limbo stick and fall down. Marie said to Jorge that he lose the game, She will keep Fluffy Pants safe before Carrie finds out. Jorge thinking this is very impossible to happen to him. Jorge must stay with Peter and Marie, he slept in both of there house, Marie got Jorge's head, and Peter got Jorge's body to go to sleep with. In the end Carrie in her bedroom,kissing Fluffy Pants and said he's taste different. Characters *Peter *Marie *Carrie *Jorge Trivia *Jorge's voice is slightly lower in this episode than in others. His Mexican accent is also not as strong. *Marie technically cheated in the limbo game, but Jorge never spoke up. *At the end of "Fluffy Pants", a close-up shows Marie reading Friedrich Nietzsche's "The Will to Power. *Marie actually smiles in this episode. But in other episodes, she doesn't smile and they say she never did, which messes up the natural order.(Correction: Because this is a pilot, Katie Rice changed a lot of rules about the series, such as weather Marie can smile and Jorge can eat or drink) **Jorge is shown to be incapable of drinking in this episode, yet drinks perfectly normal in later episodes. **Carrie gets angry when Peter don't take care of her cat. **First time Marie Smiles. **First time Marie and Peter's skeletons seen. Cultural References *This episode is quite similar to a Sanjay and Craig episode Booger Johnson where Megan forces Sanjay to takes care of her per gerbil. *Marie scares Fluffy Pants by wearing a mask. *In Fluffy Pants, the animation style is similar to El Tigre. Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Season 1